Fire in the Skies: MedXAngel pups
Theses are Med and Angel's future gen pups owned by Puppylove5 (Owner of Angel), and Tbrays30 (Owner of Med). A Pair Of Notes. Note One: All hate comments will be deleted, and users who make them will be subjected to block and or warning. Note Two: "Fire in the Skies" was thought of by Tundrathesnowpup. *Serena *Sierra *Lucille *Leon *Serena: She was the first pup to come, although she can get bossy over the siblings, she is a great mentor to them all. She is calm and carrying and always stands up for Leon. *Sierra: Sierra is amazed by the PAW Patrol and looks up to them highly. She thinks their work saving the citizens of Adventure Bay is unbelievable, she loves to watch that make their awesome rescues, she looks up to Kailey the most. She is energetic and bubbly and likes to tease Leon for being a mama boy along with her sister Sierra, she can get a little girly at times also. *Lucille: She is a music lover! And when you say; "Lover" you mean LOVER! She lists to almost any kind of music. She hangs out with all the other pups, although sometimes she gets into fights with her parents, she loves them more then anything. Along with her sister Sierra she is really platgelegd and energetic and she and Sierra tease Leon a lot. *Leon: He keeps to himself a lot, when his sisters are playing he's usuality sitting next to his Mom, he's the "Momma's boy". His Sisters tease him a lot about this but good for him Serena most of the timestands up for him. * Leon: He's a white mixed with his Dad's mask that goed down on his back and tail. He has floppy ears and light blue eyes and a light blue color and is really really fluffy. * Sierra: She is mostly white with her dad's grey mask and grey belly and tail-tip. She has her mothers ears and a mix of their eye-colours Lime-green. She wears a light pink color. * Lucille: (designed by the amazing WittleFuzzyPuppehs ) She's her mom's light brown colour with a white marking on her muzzle like her dad that goes down on her bellu and tail. She has two darker grey spots on her eyes that goes down as a ring on the white marking. She has dark grey socks with with toes on her front paws. She has her dad's flopped ears, and tuft on her head and grean eyes. She wears a green color. * Serena: She's a mix of her parents fur colours, a greyisch brown colour with a white belly spot on her eye, tip on her ear and backpaws. She has a darker brown tip on her tail. She has her mothers light yellow eyes and wears a light yellow color. By Puppylove5 or Tbrays30 *Pups on a Nature Walk *Pups Save Their Pups *Pups and the Secret Admirer By Others * Pup Pup Puppy Love *Sierra looks up to Kailey. *Leon is the "Runt" of the litter, he mainly stays around his parents when the pups are playing, he get scared easily, when there's a thunderstorm he sometimes secretly puts his head under his mother's paws and whimpers, but if he needed to save a family member or friend he would try. *Lucille has designed by WittleFuzzyPuppehs. *Leon is shy and doesn't play really much, he's a very skilled soccer player like his mom but even better. *Sierra is "Daddy's girl to Med. *Leon becomes braver and stronger as he gets older, in time he becomes a fire-pup like his dad and works along side Ash. *Serena later becomes a Spy pup learning a lot from Chase. Crushes *Serena: Serena has a crush on Smokey. He brings out her playfull side and she loves his clumsyness. She tends to recue him a lot and sticks a lot with him to make sure he doesn't trip or something. In the future they have three wonderfull puppies together called, Juliet, Billy-joe and Rosita. *Sierra: After meeting Jayce one day, she falls hopeless in love with the pup. She thinks he's the sweetest pup in the world and even though Med and Rusty fight a lot about them, she loves him to bits. *Lucille: Lucille falls for Kaimu after bumping into him on the beach one day. She is amazed by him being a mer-pup and. She loves to go on adventures with him under water. *Leon: Fears *Serena: She has a fear of heights, she could never do what her mom does. *Sierra: She fears the dark like her father Med, she takes after him in many ways. *Lucille: Even though she will claim she is scared of nothing she's incredibly scared of butterflies, they freak her out and she will always run away from them. *Leon: He's scared of tight spaces and fishes. He likes swimming but whenever he sees a fish he will race back to Shore. 11774498 792610474187930 519380746 n.jpg|By WittleFuzzyPuppehs. Med and Angel's pup a Gift.jpg|Gift from Chase the police pup555. butterfly.png|Serena and her crush Smokey~! I'm so glad with this one^^ drawn by Puppylobe5 Smokey and Serena gifteee-! - Edited.jpg|SmokeyXSerena! Gift from SunnyPuppy45. Beach puppies.png|Lucille and her crush Kaimu racing down the beach~! drawn by Puppylove5 Good Leon.png|Was bored so added a bit to the screenshot^^ Screenshot of Leon done by Puppylove5 MB0008.jpg|Request by Aurychase~ It came out sooo cuteee~!>w< 11850834 802477039867940 1393838075 n (1).jpg|Lol. She loves helping XP by WittleFuzzyPuppehs. 1.jpg|Family love is the best love. Angel and Med Cuddling Leon by Aurychase. 11908100_807294066052904_2013552700_n.jpg|Leon cuddling his daddy, by WittleFuzzyPuppehs. Serena.png|Serena's spy uniform drawen by puppy ^^ Skyfullofstars.png|Sierra with her crush Jayce~!<3 drawn by puppylove5 exploring.png|Sierra and Jayce exploring on the beach<3 schreenshot by Puppylove5 Leon uniform.png|Leon in his firepup uniform! sibs.png|what happens when their parents leave them home alone for a minute and serena isn't around :''D Leap Frog!! AT.jpeg|At with the gorgeous Fuzzy~! a very sweet pic<3 Leon and Sierra.png|the pups as realistic teens~ Category:Tbrays30's character Category:Puppylove5's pup Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future gen Category:Pups Category:Baby puppies Category:Baby Animals Category:Females Category:Female Category:Males Category:Male Category:MedXAngel Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Animals Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Pups